Cakes
by 7dragons7
Summary: A simple request. And what one would assume to be a simple task. To make a cake. Some things are not as simple as one would like to think...  -light yaoi-


"Aya-tan~"

The Chief of Staff continued his work, ignoring the Major, as he normally did. But it never did much good, as Hyuuga would invite himself to the desk and lean over it, sticking his face in Ayanami's face.

"Aya-tan," he said again, their noses practically touching.

The man let out a sigh. "Yes?"

"If you make me a cake. I'll do my work,"

Violets looked up into shielded blue, annoyance in there dark depths. "Or you could just do your work,"

"OR you could make me a cake and I could do my work." Hyuuga replied back with a happy smile.

"Or you could just do your work,"

"OR you could make me a cake and-"

"Cake?" questioned the pink haired Kuroyuri appearing at Ayanami's desk, her one visible, Her eye wide as she had heard the word cake come out of both men. "Where's cake?"

"Aya-tan is going to make me a cake," said Hyuuga happily, standing up straight.

"I am not." the silver haired man growled.

"Is it because you can't make a cake, Aya-tan?" asked Hyuuga smirking, knowing the answer.

"I can make a cake," huffed the Chief.

"Then make me one!" Hyuuga smirking wide as he challenged Ayanami.

"No."

"Haruse made great cakes!" Kuroyuri said loudly cutting them off again. "Ayanami-sama, I've finished my work. We can go make a cake together! I've watched Haruse make lots of cakes, I can help!"

Ayanami, hesitated looking at them both. Two against one now..

"Please," pleaded the young Blackhawk placing her hands together. "With Haruse…gone…"

"Fine." he gave in. Not wanting the young girl to start crying on him.

She jumped up and down happily. "Thank you Ayanami-sama, can we make it now? Please!"

Hyuuga smiled at his superior slowly making his way back to his desk. "I'll get to work then. I can't wait to try your cake, Aya-tan~"

"We'll make it in Haruse's room. He has everything you need to make delicious cake!" she took the Chief's hand, pulling him along. The silver haired man followed reluctantly all the way to the room of Haruse. The room was currently devoid of his presence as the man was in the hospital wing, lacking a soul at the moment.

The young Blackhawk held up an apron. "You should wear this so you don't get your uniform dirty,"

"No."

She pouted but didn't push the subject, grabbing eggs and flour things she knew Haruse used for making cakes. "What kind of cake are we making, Ayanami-sama?" she questioned handing the man a cook book.

"Not sure… what kind of cake would Hyuuga like?"

"Something sweet,"

"Aren't all cakes sweet?" he questioned.

Kuroyuri shrugged. "I guess so. I have no taste buds, remember,"

He nodded. "That's right,"

"Oh! Haruse made me a pudding cake once. The outside was cake, and on the inside was pudding! It was amazing!"

He nodded. "Okay… that doesn't sound to complicated… Let's do that then. "He adjusted his cap, setting the cook book aside. So. What do we do first."

Kuroyuri frowned… "Oh. We have to make the cake part. So… we need flour… and eggs and milk…" she frowned trying to remember the rest. Shrugging and dumping the flower into a bowl. White powder scattering everywhere.

Both coughed, waiting for the white flour to settle.

"Sorry Ayanami-sama," Kuroyuri said brushing the white powder out of her hair."

Ayanami tried to brush the flower off of his uniform, but it was a lost cause. He'd worry about it later. "What next?"

"Eggs!"

"There are six eggs left in this container…That's enough, right?"

Kuroyuri nodded. "Yeah!"

Ayanami set the eggs in the bowl.

"I don't think that's right. Haruse breaks them,"

Ayanami picked up the egg starring at it. "It's like an apple, I'd think. The skin is the healthiest part,"

"That makes a lot of sense, Ayanami-sama!"

He nodded placing all six eggs into the bowl.

Kuroyuri poured half the container of milk in next. Remembering that butter was also needed. She tossed in half a stick. "Now sugar!"

Ayanami nodded holding up the bag of sugar. "Hyuuga likes things sweet… so… this whole bag should do, right?"

"Ya. That bag is nothing compared to the amount of sweets he usually has." the young Blackhawk agreed.

The Chief of Staff smirked, nodding. "Exactly," With that he poured the entire bag of sugar into the bowl. "Anything else?" he questioned.

Kuroyuri thought hard. Looking around at what they had used already. "I don't think so… It's a pudding cake. All that's left is the pudding… and anything you want to make add to the cake part. Like…" She thought some more. "Oh! Like. Hyuuga likes apple candies. We should add caramel to the cake!" She ran to a cupboard grabbing a brown container of caramel. She quickly scooped out large globs and added it to the mix. "And sprinkles! So it's colorful! It's always fun to eat if it's colorful!" She ran back grabbing a clear container filled with different colored treats. She dumped the entire thing in."

Ayanami nodded. Pleased with how this was turning out. "So… now what do we do."

"Mix it!" Kuroyuri beamed handing the mixer, attaching the beaters to the machine.

The chief of staff nodded, sticking the beaters of the mixer into the ingredients and turning it on at it's highest setting. That was a mistake. Kuroyuri let out a scream as milk, flower and sugar were sent flying everywhere.

"Make it stop make it stop!" she cried.

Eventually it did stop. Both covered in cake mix. Ayanami huffed, this was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever done.

Kuroyuri whipped the mix off her face glancing into the bowl. "The good news is.. It looks mixed enough."

He looked into the bowl as well. It looked….lumpy in some parts.. Clumps of flower sticking together. And egg shells floating in the milk that hadn't been absorbed yet. He nodded. "I agree."

"We need to put it into this pan." Kuroyuri said, bringing over the cake tray.

"It's a pudding cake though.. Where does the pudding go?" asked Ayanami.

The pink haired girl frowned again. Well. I guess we add it to the cake mix." She went back into the fridge pulling out pudding cups that she enjoyed so much with Haruse. She opened them and started dumping it into the bowl. "I've got vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. I don't know which one Hyuuga would like more, but now he can choose."

Having dumped all the pudding cups into the cake mix. The next poured the mix into the pan, and put the pan in the oven. Setting the oven on high.

"How long does it cook for?"

Kuroyuri shrugged, "Until it smells and looks done."

Kuroyuri busied herself with cleaning the kitchen cleaning up the cake mix that had landed everywhere while the cake cooked. And Ayanami tried to salvage his uniform covered in flower, egg milk… some caramel as well…

A somewhat sweet yet not quite pleasant smell reached their noses. Kuroyuri raced to the oven. Carefully taking the cake out of the oven, coughing slightly at the smell of the slightly burned cake…

"Well…" she wrinkled her nose at the bubbling burnt uneven mass… "It's a cake… And it smells like burning sugar. I think that means it's sweet."

Violet eyes narrowed at the cake. He'd seen Hyuuga eat many cakes in his day, nothing..had even remotely looked like this… "I don't know…. I think we did something wrong."

Kuroyuri thought back to what they had done. "I don't think so. I watch Haruse make cakes all the time."

"Well." he shrugged. Hyuuga wanted a cake. And here was a cake.

Ayanami-sama, I'm going to go back to my room and clean up and change. I finished all my work, may I be dismissed for the day?"

He nodded to her, taking the cooling pan in his gloved hands, leaving the room with it. It was later then he first thought, the halls lacking it's usual rush of soldiers.

He entered the room, to a Hyuuga, surprisingly, hard at work. The major glanced at him needing to do a double take. He placed a hand to his mouth, as he grinned at his superior. Covered in cake mix and whatever else.

"Aya-tan.." he laughed. "You just had to make a cake, not bathe in it,"

"You be quiet." huffed the Chief of Staff dropping the pan on Hyuuga's desk. "Your cake. As promised."

Hyuuga smiled happily until he looked down at what was before him. "A-aya-tan… that's the cake you made?"

He nodded, not liking the look on Hyuuga's face..

The dark haired man forced a smile digging around for something to eat the cake with. He found a spoon from a pudding cup he had eaten earlier.

He jammed the spoon in what he hopped would be soft cake. Only to find it was far from soft. He refused to make eye contact with Ayanami as he struggled to get a small piece of cake. After a few minutes of difficulty he finally managed to get a piece.

Hyuuga quickly popped the piece in his mouth. He couldn't explain the taste… but he knew it wasn't good. He struggled to swallow it down, sticking out his tongue, and pulling off…egg shells.

Sapphires looked up into amethyst.

"Aya-tan…" He looked over the man again. His normally crisp black and gold uniform, stained. Wrinkled. Cake mix splattered on the pale face and caught in silver hair. "It's different." He gave Ayanami a true smile. "Thank you for making it." He handed over his completed work. As he had promised.

The Chief of Staff took the paperwork, scanning the documents for only a moment. "You don't like it?"

Hyuuga smiled wide. "You made it. So I love it."

The pale chief turned away, flushing slightly, and went back to his desk.

Hyuuga quickly popped a candy in his mouth to get rid of the flavor of whatever kind of cake Ayanami had made for him.

He wasn't sure what he had expected. They had grown up in the military for the most part. All their meals prepared for them. Even now they just went to the cafiteria to eat, with the rest of the soldiers. Ayanami trying to cook something…. He had been asking for this… Ayanami shouldn't feel bad for trying and failing at a task that he had zero skill in.

Hyuuga got up walking behind the desk, wrapping his arms around Ayanami. "Thank you for trying. It was mean of me to ask you to make a cake when I know you can't cook, I know you don't have any skills in that department."

Ayanami was silent, reading documents, ignoring the man behind him.

Hyuuga sighed sadly. Ayanami had done something nice for him. And Hyuuga had accidentally hurt his feelings.

"Hyuuga."

"Hmm?"

"What is this on the back of this important document?":

Dark blue eyes looked down at the document. "I was bored. So I drew Aya-tan, making me a cake. See. It's not very accurate, as that one on the paper is smiling."

Ayanami hummed softly, still looking at the drawing. "It's…surprisingly good.."

"Thank you Aya-tan!" he said happily. He held his boss tighter. "I really am glad you made me a cake. You just need practice. Like! When I first started drawing on these documents. You started off as stick figure Aya-tan. And look how much better it's gotten."

Another soft hum from the boss.

"And. You made a cake with Kuroyuri…that was your first mistake. Have you tasted the stuff she makes?"

"Your point is taken, Hyuuga." Ayanami said softly, glancing up.

"Good. Aya-tan doesn't do things like that very often…or ever. I'm glad that he tried." He kissed Ayanami's cheek gently.

"You shouldn't draw on your documents," Ayanami said seriously, signing off on Hyuuga's work.

"You shouldn't put the whole egg in the mix. You have to crack them open,"

The Chief of Staff sighed, continuing his work, the arms around him tightening as Hyuuga chuckled softly.


End file.
